


50 ML Drabble Challenge

by pamplemousses



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 50 drabble challenge, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, NOW WITH SEMI NSFW THEMES, On hiatus atm, also might do other pairings we'll see, be prepared for a lot of banter and fluff tho, but be ready for suggestive themes, the rating wont change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamplemousses/pseuds/pamplemousses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will be doing a 50 ML drabble challenge courtesy of alwaysbellamyblake's tumblr post, featuring every pairing of the love-square! (I can't guarantee a drabble everyday, but definitely expect one every week at the very least).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Chat was curious to see how Ladybug looked without pigtails.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://marinette-sky.tumblr.com/post/143602220967/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you 
> 
> copy and paste this link to see the drabble prompt list! 
> 
> Prompt: "Come over here and make me."

Arrogance radiated off of Chat Noir in waves, eliciting a look of annoyance from Ladybug. A wicked smile was permanently painted on the mischievous hero’s face as he dangled his Lady’s pigtail attire from Chat’s chrome pole, soaking up the unexpected victory. Marinette seriously needed to pay closer attention to her leather-clad partner, as it seems he just can’t keep his curiosity to himself. While Ladybug was pre-occupied cleaning up the city’s wreckage from a recent akuma attack, Chat thought it would be fun to see the masked lass with her dark tresses down, thus placing them in the quite incompetent situation as of current.

“Well well M’lady, you look even more _purrfect_ without those oppressing pigtails.” Chat wiggled his eyebrows at her, never breaking eye contact. She absolutely despised his tone of voice, along with that unbearable shit-eating grin; Ladybug had the sudden urge to wipe the facial expression off with her yoyo.

“Chat, this is the only time I’ll ask nicely: Please give me back my ribbons.” Despite her calm composure, the heroine couldn’t keep the strain from seeping into her demand, and Chat delightfully took notice of his Lady’s frustration. Taking a step back, the male teen pocketed the hair ties in his front zipper, satisfied to see Ladybug’s look of initial annoyance morph into mortification.

With a haughty laugh, Chat vaulted away, a taunt spry on his lips: “Come over here and make me.” For a sink, line and hooker, he added, “I’ll only give them back if you can _paw_ lant a kiss on my cheek! ‘Better hurry up too, our trans _fur_ mations are on a rather tight schedule.”

Oh, Ladybug would be damned if she didn’t manage a kiss on the cat’s cheek before her miraculous gave out. Damned.

"You're on, kitty!"


	2. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's storming, and Mari is Chat's storm to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Undertone of suicide!!! Beware if this triggers you!!! Otherwise, enjoy a steaming helping of ANGST.
> 
> Prompt: "Have you lost your damn mind?!"  
> Pairing: Marichat

Rain poured seamlessly from the dark sky above as Marinette was violently shoved away from the busy 9:00 o’clock traffic, a shadowy figure practically dragging her to a nearby alley. She stumbled a bit when they stopped moving, fresh tears of sadness mixed in with anger now. Who the hell just-

“Marinette, what the _fuck_ were you just about to do?!” The mystery person shouted, strong hands clamping down on her small shoulders.

The dark-haired teen could recognize that voice in any predicament: Chat Noir. In the dim glow from a off-ways street lamp, Marinette could barely make out his facial features, which appeared to be curled back into a half snarl, half look of concern. A look of pure terror.

“Chat…?” She asked thickly, reaching a trembling hand out to sweep a yellow mop of hair from her kidnapper’s eyes. His arm snapped back to capture her pale appendage, holding with a ferocity that made the shivering girl focus on her partner’s face. Even in the sparse light, she could discern the deep flush of crimson on his cheeks, most likely from over-exertion; his eyes were alive and lit up with fear, and even his sopping wet ears were perked up in alert.  This perplexed Marinette deeply. Why was he so frightened for her sake? Why did he care? _Why would anyone care?_

“How-…what-…Chat, why did you…?” She attempted to express her confusion, wondering how he even knew to find her. It’s not like they were total strangers to each other, seeing whenever Chat went on night patrols he frequented the female teen’s balcony like it was a second home to him; maybe he was worried when his princess didn’t come out to greet him tonight, so then proceeded to search for her…and here they are now.

Chat Noir forced Marinette to drift back from the depth of her thoughts, hands shaking in what the teen could only describe as the jitters. He must’ve been as scared as he looked, which in turn made the lass’s face pink with shame.

“Please, princess, don’t tell me you were thinking of…” He stopped dead in his sentence, Marinette’s face a tell-all. A new wave of tears hit her like a tsunami, and the heroine would’ve crumbled to the wet asphalt if it wasn’t for Chat crushing her to him in a fast embrace. They were so tightly compact, Marinette could feel every muscle on his Chat in amazing detail, whereas sturdy arms encircled the span of her back.

“Have you lost your damn _mind_?!” He asked hoarsely, panic laced in his shout. Chat pressed Marinette even closer to him, unwilling to let her wriggle from his grasp. “Don’t ever…please don’t…just stay…!” he tried to say, too incoherent to comprehend. Marinette, sensing his extreme distress, snaked her arms around his lower back.

“Chat,..?”

“Mari, please, just...lets stay like this for awhile…I’m not ready to let go of you.” Her partner murmured, shoulders quaking. Marinette let her eyes slide down, closing in reluctant nod.

“I'm sorry, chaton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oKAy, idek with this chapter?? I was kind of iffy with it but I tried my best and this is a drabble and so yeah I'm a little satisfied with how it turned out for such a short passage. Also, HAPPY MARICHAT MAY BITCHES!! Get rekt for some *s in* (not from me /of course/ but from other authors you know?)


	3. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette fucks up a confession, and Adrien blames himself for her strange behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Please, don't leave."  
> Pairing: Adrienette
> 
> tbh guys idek what this is?? fluff? friendship with slight fluff? idek just take the drabble *sobbing in corner*

A tanned hand encapsulated the wrist of a very terrified Marinette Dupain-Cheng, whose powder-blue eyes clashed sparks against the equally discombobulated jade orbs of Adrien Agreste. 

Adrien was determined to get Marinette to speak to him, no matter what the cost was. Ever since she had tried to tell him something important on the steps of their college, in which only the words “I like y-“ came out before she ran away, Marinette been avoiding him more than he liked to admit; when he tried to say hello in homeroom the day after, Marinette just blushed and looked away like he had said something inappropriate. During group work for Chemistry, Prof. Mendelev partnered him with the flustered girl, who in turn rushed to request a different classmate for the lab activity. She even went as far as to go a different route when going to their Language Arts class! Whatever was wrong, he was pretty sure it was his fault for Marinette to be behaving that way towards him. That being said, Adrien had come up with the perfect plan to apologize.

On the third day of Marinette’s Anti-Agreste triad, he asked Alya to stall her best friend as soon as class ended, so that by the time every else had left it would just be her and him in the room. Alya was only more than giddy to comply, confirming the plan with a suspiciously charismatic wink from a girl about to sabotage her dearest friend. When class came to a close that day, the blonde teen could only watch in amazement as his over-hyped friend pounced on the poor designer with force that of a predator on the discovery channel. By the time Marinette wiggled her way out of the ginger’s death-grip, their homeroom was more than deserted; Alya sent a encouraging thumbs-up to Adrien before dashing out of the room with a concise door slam. As soon as Marinette figured out what was happening, she attempted a impressing escape, which is where they both found themselves now: face-to-face and stunned.

Panic lashed on Marinette’s face as the heroine sputtered, “U-uh, can you wrist my let go-no! I mean, my wrist you let go-!” 

Suddenly aware of her discomfort, Adrien released the lass from his hold, neck flushing with shame. Like lightening, Marinette was across the room, hand firmly grasping the door handle until a shy plead stopped her dead in her tracks. 

“Please, don’t leave.” 

This timid request was too much for Ladybug to ignore, and slowly she turned around to face her crush of freshman year. “Mari, whatever I did that made you uncomfortable around me, I’m very sorry that it happened and if you want, I won’t try to be your friend after today.” The model apologized in a rushed tone, a continuous stream of word vomit hitting the walls of the sealed room. His pigtailed friend could only gape in confusion. 

Infatuation aside, she exclaimed “Woah, woah! Adrien! Why are you apologizing to me?”

“…didn’t I do something that made you angry?” Marinette’s heart melted at his dejected expression. Mustering all the courage in her small body, she calming walked over to Adrien and settled a hand on his shoulder. A brilliant smile donned her lips. Now it was his turn to gape in perplexion.

“You didn’t do anything wrong Adrien, I’m just a coward who couldn’t face her crush head on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do good? I swear, the next few drabbles will have ALOT more romance in them then this pitiful excuse of adrienette ;-;


	4. Back Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Period cramps are a girls worst enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short something for y'all so late in the day (I meant to post this earlier)
> 
> Prompt: "Do you...well...I mean...I could give you a massage?"  
> Pairing: Ladrien

Amidst the peaceful silence of Adrien’s shared apartment, a groan resounded from a very tense Ladybug. The model jumped a little, letting his eyes wonder from the piles of paperwork on the desk he sat at over to his bespeckled flatmate, who was sprawled on the floor behind a white couch. Ladybug was laying belly down, head cocked slightly in vexation while one foot was parallel to the rise of her rump; a single hand pressed down on her lower back.

“Something the matter, m’lady?” Adrien teased lightly, swiveling in his seat. Ladybug only responded in another remorseful groan, foot bouncing in a mild manner as she turned her head to him.

“Take ah wild gwuess, Schat.” Was all she said, one cheek perfectly mushed in the bleached carpet.  Her face was one of utter discomfort and pain.

“Did today’s akuma give you a muscle sprain? Or maybe sudden paralysis of the back?” Chat listed, a little concerned at the way his lady’s brow furrowed in agitation. Wrong way to answer.

“Cute. It’s my time of the month, you dork.” Ladybug replied with an eye-roll. Adrien nearly choked, his spine going rim-rod straight. _Oh._

“Do you…well…I could give you a massage?” He offered awkwardly, standing up to help Marinette from the ground. She chuckled at his reaction, and reached an arm grab his extended hand.

“That would be wonderfur, mon minou.” The spotted university student announced, laughing in delight as Adrien helped her to her feet, only to sweep his lady completely off them. Cradling Marinette bridal style, he touched foreheads with her, murmuring “That’s what I’m here for, bugaboo.”

A sweet kiss ensued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might, might not post tomorrow? We have EOC testing this week ;-;


	5. Red Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds out that even kwami have relationship drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided I didn't want to do a pairing from the love square so yeah...yay for kwami-shipping! ;)
> 
> Prompt: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"  
> Pairing: Tikki/Plagg (barely tho haha...)

“Tikki, can you tell me about Chat’s kwami?” Marinette suddenly inquired, causing the red creature to drop her half-eaten cookie in surprise. Tikki spun around to gawk at her chosen, who sat idly at her sewing desk, presumably unperturbed by the bug’s reaction. The designer wedged a closed hand under her chin, awaiting an answer from the baffled miraculous.

Hovering to sit by Marinette, Tikki cautiously replied “I think Chat Noir’s persona tells enough about the other kwami”, hoping to thwart Ladybug’s spontaneous train of thought. 

It didn’t work.  
Marinette shook her dark pigtails in a ‘no’ gesture, and repeated the previous interrogation, this time adding a “Don’t avoid the question” comment for effect. Tikki, bound by her honest nature and ancient wisdom, let out a despondent sigh of defeat. As the kwami flew to sit on the arm of the teen’s chair, she guessed it wouldn’t hurt to talk about Plagg with her chosen just this once. 

“Well, for one,” Tikki began, “’Chat’s kwami’ is named Plagg. You would think for a creature who held such old magic would be more…attentive…with his duties as a Miraculous Holder, but it’s quite the opposite. In my opinion, Plagg has the laziest attitude about his fate as a savior of this world…yet, even with that casual behavior, there is one thing he holds dear to his heart-“

“Are you two like soulmates?” Marinette interrupted, barely containing her anticipation. Tikki’s expression darkened a bit, and made what sounded to be like a ‘hmph’.

“Hardly! You didn’t let me finish, but the one thing that silly cat hold above all else is…” The red kwami paused for dramatic affect while the Parisian hero practically bounced in her seat.

“…Camembert.” She finished, a scowl forming on her facial features. Marinette stopped bobbing at once, whipping her head to the side to stare at her kwami. Did she hear that right?

“So, uh, ‘Plagg’ is in love with a type of fancy cheese?...What?” 

“Precisely. Even though we’ve been together approximately 2,209 years longer…” Tikki pouted slightly, arm-like appendages crossing in disapproval. Marinette squinted at the spotted creature, studying her momentary mood. Judging by her response it was almost like Tikki was…

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” Ladybug attempted to bite back a bubble of laughter, failing to hide her quaking shoulders; the thought of Tikki, a 4,000 year old supernatural being ripe with centuries of knowledge and experience, jealous because of a dairy product was too much for the heroine to take.

The red kwami sputtered indignantly, all the while her chosen howled with laughter; inbetween fits, she gasped, “Oh Tikki,…that’s too cute! And so are you…oh my god…camembert...!”

Tikki wouldn’t speak to Marinette the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this delightful deviation from the norm? ;) Next chapter will for sure be a love square pairing


	6. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers and attractive friends do not mix well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* NSFW THEMES (i mean its not like smut but its implicated so yea just in case)
> 
> Prompt: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"  
> Pairing: Adrienette
> 
> enjoy those of you who like (very) mild sinning

Waking up in the morning with a hangover is definitely not a preferable way to kick off the day, especially when you find out that the bed you slept in _isn’t actually your bed._ Now combine a hangover, somebody else’s bed, _and_ the fact that that somebody is one of your close friends; seems like a real problem, right? Well, that was the exact conundrum Adrien Agreste faced at sunrise when he slowly realized he wasn’t alone under the covers, nose prickling with the scent of chocolate-chip cookies. He only knew one person who always smelled of freshly baked goods.

Suddenly, a pounding headache was the least of his worries.

The warm body (mercifully still asleep) next to the model was none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a sweet and innocent girl who would no doubt scream bloody-murder if she stirred to a _very_ nude Adrien. But wait, if he was nude, then wouldn’t that mean she would also be… Without processing his next incentive, Adrien cracked his eye-lids just enough to see that the bluenette did have clothes on, albeit they were thin pajamas, but attire nonetheless; he swore he felt three years of his life wilt away at the sight of a decent Marinette. Another three years vanished as the thought donned on him that since he was naked and in _her_ bed with a _hangover_ , something not so clean must of transpired between the two of them last night!

...hold on a second

Adrien may be a young and hormonal adult, but he would never do anything that involved sexual intercourse unless it was with _*ahem*_ …Ladybug. Drunk or not, nothing could sway his feelings for his one and only when it came to something so intimate. But, that in mind, why is he naked then? At the very least, his boxers should still be safely covering his lower, more private half of the body. Not even drunk Adrien would’ve dared to remove such vital apparel in the presence of a cute friend…unless there was a certain cat kwami who’d take this as an opportunity to exact his long due revenge on his “annoying” chosen. Funny how the creature was nowhere to be found when he came to.

“That _damned, conniving little_ -!” Adrien started to curse aloud, but swallowed his tongue when the slumbering female on the other side of the bed roused in her place; Chat’s heart sank as he heard her mumble something and absently roll to face him. The hero watched in horror as Marinette’s sapphire eyes sluggishly opened, movements sedated at first before accelerating into full-on alertness. Color drained from the heroine’s cheeks as memories from the party came crashing down like the London bridge, and a mangled shriek worked its way up from her gullet.

“A-A-ADRIEN?!-” Ladybug started to freak until a warm hand clamped down on her o-shaped mouth, stifling the cry. Chat made frantic little “ _Shhh_ ” gestures, pointing madly to the walls and door of the room; most of the university was still down for the count until their alarm clocks went off, and Adrien did not intend to be the wake-up call.

He began to regret his choice of action, because Marinette’s lips on his hand was starting to feel pleasant and _oh **GOD**   _would it scar both of them if his testosterone chose to spring up at this given moment (no pun intended). The good thing was, his friend steadily descended into a calmer state of being, finally grasping the truth of the situation; Chat’s hand quickly retreated from the pale girl’s face.

“U-Um…did-d we…both g-g-get drunk-?” Marinette stuttered in a embarrassed manner.

“Yes.” Adrien answered quickly.

“Oh _no_! God, did we…” Her eyes traveled down his blanket-wrapped body only to shoot right back up as it soon became obvious the model was in fact _not_ in the proper dress, “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“No, no, I mean yes, but no! I assure you we didn’t…! Uh,…geez, this looks really bad, but I promise you nothing like that happened, Mari!…I hope…” He supplied clumsily, wondering what actually did occur the night before.

“You _hope?!_ ”

Man, was this going to be an awkward conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS FUN TO WRITE BECAUSE OF REFERENCES TO DICK PUNS (im terrible b ye)


	7. Clean Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a broken collarbone, and it's all Ladybug's fault (or so she believes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a couple days, I was busy with Anti Prom and Marichat May stuff ;)  
> have this little constellation prize as a reward for y'alls patience

Ladybug silently regarded the sleeping angel on the hospital bed from her place in the open window, eyes falling on the  body-sling around his torso.

Adrien had a broken collarbone, and it was all her fault.

If only she had purified the akuma quicker, than maybe the model would be going about his daily routine, she thought remorsefully as she climbed through the sill and padded quietly to her crush’s bedside. If only she had lassoed him from the falling debris sooner, maybe he wouldn’t have gotten his collar bone severely clipped by the jagged crumbling building. If only it had been her in his place, her beloved classmate wouldn’t be in so much pain, because any pain is bearable as long as he’s safe.

But she failed as a protector and Adrien paid the steep price.

Marinette knew she shouldn’t be wringing herself over a healable abrasion like a broken bone, but no one saw the disfigurement from her point of view; if she had been a second later in removing Adrien from the scene, his neck would have snapped in an instant, and it wouldn’t be a simple patient room she’d be standing in, but the _morgue freezer_.

The gruesome alternative pricked tears at Marinette’s eyes, and all of a sudden Adrien’s clean break wasn’t so bad compared to her worst-case-scenario. Even though the entirety of his mid-section was covered in plaster, Adrien’s breathing was nice and steady, the expression he wore one of peace and serenity. And when he woke, that sunny persona of his would remain intact, because she knew he would never outright show his obvious discomfort. Even if his bone healed slightly crooked, that wouldn’t make the slightest difference to the heroine, because he would be _alive_.

But still…

“I almost lost you.” Ladybug cried, trembling hands clasping at Adrien’s left palm. She brought the single appendage to her face, silent tears falling on warm skin.

“I can’t lose you, Adrien. I can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too short, right? I could only write a little over 300 words this time ;-; next drabble will be longer, I promise!


	8. Summer Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris is melting from the heat and so is Ladybug, but a certain cat also shares partial fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see haha im tir ed  
> (in this drabble its like a pre-reveal, but more 'it's complicated' relationship for them...)  
> (also implied aged up)
> 
> Prompt: "Wanna bet?"  
> Pairing: Ladynoir

Out of all the seasonal weather, Ladybug despised summer weather the most; sure, Parisian nights in the sunny time of year were almost a perfect mix of hot and cool air, creating a spring-like climate, whereas during the day it felt like the big oven at her parent’s bakery. But that was the heroine side of her; to be perfectly honest, Marinette liked the summer sun with the sparkling blue skies, browning of skin tones, and best of all, no Collège Françoise-Dupont. There was just something about the break that made the teen feel like she could gather the world up in her arms and offer it to the Gods above as a gift for the miraculous occasion.

Emphasize _occasion_.

When she is on top of the Eiffel Tower dressed in nothing but an air-tight suit while the merciless light in the clouds radiates waves of heat just for her general discomfort, Ladybug is anything but thankful for the happy weather. To make matters worse, Chat Noir acts even _more_ energetic during the long holiday, and trust Marinette when she says this, but a relentless hot spell and hyper-active partner _do **not** mix well. _She can’t fathom how Chat manages to scrounge up the extra ebullience to face the hardship that is their midday patrol, and right now she is too wan to comprehend such a complicated thought.

Naturally, her partner takes notice of this and makes it his sole mission in life to tease and pester her.

“M’lady, you look _paw_ sitively tu- _furred_ out. Don’t tell me that the savior of Paris is giving into the heat of summer.” Chat drawled, leaning up against an iron rafter with his arms crossed and foot mounted in between the intricate bars. His blonde locks flopped lazily across his forehead as a Cheshire grin formed smugly on his face. Vibrant lime eyes watched in provocation.

“I don’t feel like flirting with you today, kitty.” Ladybug huffed, wiping perspiration droplets from beneath her bangs, “Bug off.” How is it that she can sweat buckets in the span of a single hour versus her black-leathered partner who barely reigns in a swelter by the end of their meeting; it was totally unfair. Blue-bell eyes scanned the length of Chat Noir’s body, searching for any sign of a sweat stain or at least an indication he was suffering as much as her. As Marinette reached his face, their gazes met in a jolt of embarrassment and surprise, and she not-so-subtly turned her head in the other direction. For some reason, she felt her cheeks flame and it wasn’t because Ladybug was getting a sunburn. Maybe he didn’t notice?

From her peripheral vision, she saw Chat’s strangely autonomous tail swish and perk, and he suddenly propelled from the wall he was resting on. Shit.

“See something that caught your fancy, Ladybug?” Chat purred, no doubt an alluring smile pinching at his lips. But Marinette refused to spare him another glance.

“I was never staring in the first place, you mangy feline.” She muttered, the landscape below her now exceedingly more fascinating.

“Wanna bet?” He retorted, sidling up next to her unexpectedly, two fingers guiding her chin in his direction. Their expressions clashed once again, and Chat inclined his neck so their noses were almost touching, challenging her to move one more inch to seal the unspoken deal that had grown in the three years they’ve worked together.

Spent and slick with sweat, Ladybug tiredly quips, “Only if the bet involves the concept of personal space…”

She never got to finish her sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get rekt idek anymore! Next update might be in a couple days.


	9. Burns and Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette burned herself protecting Chat, and he isn't having her excuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey chitlins!!! It's been a couple days, hasn't it? Just to say I'm sorry, this chapter is x2 longer than the average drabble (I know I suck)...ENjoY
> 
> Prompt: "Don't you ever do that again!"  
> Pairing: Marichat [ ;) ]  
> Word Count:670

“Marintette Dupain-Cheng, do _not_ walk away from me while I’m talking to you!” Chat Noir slammed their apartment door with a _bang!_ as both Parisian heros stormed through their threshold, sizzling tension and anger rising with each step the two of them took. During the earlier battle, Ladybug had haphazardly thrown herself in front of Chat to absorb the impact of the fiery explosion left behind by an akuma named _Hothead_. In the process of protecting him from harms’ way, Marinette gained severe burns to the skin exposed in her face along with a concerned and _fuming_ kitty partner. Although Tikki helped lessen the damage on her face, a noticeable rosy sheen lingered, almost appearing as a bad sunburn.

Marinette stopped at the end of their entrance hallway, spinning on both heels with hands gripped firmly on her hips; a stance of defiance.

“Chat, I don’t give a damn about what you have to say if you’re going to lecture me on the importance of ‘keeping me safe’! Do you remember what my karma power is? Do you know who speaking to? It’s luck, and I’m the “Lady of Luck”! That fire would’ve badly hurt you-”

“But you jumped into it and you were badly hurt instead!” Chat was quick to interrupt, closing the distance between them; he planted himself toe-to-toe with his girlfriend, glowering down at her vermillion outlined eyes. His fists remained at his sides, and Adrien never had such a stronger urge to punch something in his life (preferably the akumatized victum that did this to his Lady). They both held their ground for a couple minutes, tension increasing as each second ticked by. What made it more disadvantageous was the fact that there were two stubborn, unwavering steely gazes present in the staring contest. This compelled the blonde to speak his mind in the most serious way possible.

“I don’t care if you have all the luck in the world, Marinette, just-…just…!” Tongue tied from the onslaught of vehement emotions of anger and regret, the leather-clad hero swiftly careened to the side, fist landing on the flimsy wall in a resounding _bam!_ This didn’t unfazed the bluenette in the slightest, but rather made her more ill-tempered with her partner than before.

“’Just’ what, Chat Noir?! _Please_ tell me so I can forever know that you can’t just forget a simple issue like this!-” Her insult was cut short by the spine-cracking embrace of Adrien as he crushed Ladybug to his suit in one sudden fell; needless to say, she was shocked by his heartfelt action.

“Don’t you ever do that again!” He shouted into her mussed up locks, holding her fast to him like he was about to lose Marinette to some invisible force. “Mari, do you _have_ any idea how terrifying it was to see you engulfed by flames and-..and just…I thought you were lost in them! I thought I had just lost the love of my life to Hawkmoth!”

Adrien loosed his hug on her, but didn’t dare let go, but just gave her enough leverage to look up at him and wonder. Ladybug was silent for a half minute, and then spoke in soothing rhythms.

“Chat…I don’t know what to say…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, but now you know what it’s like to see you sacrifice yourself for me all the time. I just wanted to protect you for once…but look at how that ended up.” She let out a dry laugh, which sounded more pitiful than anything. “We need to work on how we coordinate our movements next time, because man, this burn hurts like hell.”

For the next few minutes, Marinette and Chat Noir just stood there, hugging and smiling at each other like dorks before Adrien remember his amour’s burn _probably_ really did hurt and then he started fussing and babying her about putting ointment on. Least to suspect, their night was filled with burn cream and stolen kisses in-between the madness (that includes _other_ "apologetic" activities afterwards).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just suggest what I thought I suggested at the end *wink wonk* ;)  
> I might write a implied sin fanfic one day soon idk that much about dicks but what better time to do so than when I am butt a innocent cinnamon roll  
> Hope you liked this drabble, even though I'm burned out af with Marichat this month


	10. Card Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix doesn’t know what Uno is and Kim plans to take full advantage of this fact with a satisfying bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE HOLY SHIT- yeah i was really sick for a week so i couldn't write ;-;
> 
> Prompt: "Teach me to play?"  
> Pairing: Kim x Alix (Heartrate)  
> Word Count: 1,000

“Hey, Kim! Max! What’re you playin’?” Alix demanded one day in class, looming over the troupes’ shared table space.

Ever since Mme. Bustier had declared she needed to grade the piles of test papers stacked on her desk, the class had a rare free period. This would have been much welcomed news if Myléne wasn’t absent for a morning doctor’s appointment, and without her friend to talk to, the rest of the class period would be boring as hell. The spiky-haired teen was about ready to sleep away dullness until she noticed the two boys behind her were playing some sort of competitive card game, and competitive was her kind of fun.

Kim smirked at his rival whereas Max turned his mouth downwards in a frown, not liking the familiar spark between his adversaries. Whenever the two butted heads in any sort of competition, things turned ugly within a matter of minutes. More often than not, both Kim and Alix ended up in the M. Damocles office with Max as a key witness and accomplice.

“Teach me how to play?” Alix deadpanned, determination etched into her voice; she planted two hands on her hips.

“You would like that wouldn’t you, pipsqueak? But because I’m a cool guy, I’ll have Max explain what the game is, just because I’m that awesome.” Kim leaned back in a relaxed pose, gaze flickering to his bespectacled friend in an expecting manner. Max shot Kim a brief look of distaste before clearing his throat, hands fluttering up to adjust his immaculate glasses.

“The card game we are currently playing is an American novelty referred to as “Uno”. It is based on numeric and color coordination, in which multiple strategies can be used to get a player down to one card…” As Max explained the ground rules of the recreation, Alix listened intently, darting glares in Kim’s direction every so often to rile up the atmosphere. Once he was done with the overview of the game, Max set the cards he had been holding back in the deck and stood up with his book bag slung around his shoulder. “If you two are planning to make this a serious competition, then you can count me out of your destructive antics. I have no intention of being dragged into unnecessary conflict that will cost me another trip to M. Damocles’s office. Best of luck to the both of you.” He let out a tiny huff of disapproval as he went to sit next Nathanaël, frame slouching the entire way.

“He can be such a damn pussy sometimes!” Kim complained, sneering at his friend’s retreating figure. Turning in his seat, he faced the rather short girl in front of his desk, who had already pulled up a chair to sit in; seven cards sat provokingly in Alix’s grip, a leer plastered across her freckled features.  “But at least you don’t back down from a challenge, sugarplum.” Alix burned holes into her rival’s stare at the adopted nickname, just barely restraining herself from flipping Kim the finger.

“Prepare to lose, dickweed.”

“Don’t start just yet, we still have bets to make.” The Korean student placed a hand on his chin, the gears in his head churning possible ideas. Alix didn’t like the look on his face.

“You and your stupidass dares, Kim, I swear…” The fuchsia haired lass muttered, anxious to begin the game; she was itching to test out her newfound knowledge on the sonuvabitch. It had been awhile since they’d went against each other in a good’ole fashioned game of cards, and she had every intention of mopping the floor with his very-toned ass.

“I got it! If you win, I’ll do whatever you want for a day” Kim thought about it for a second before adding, “Only a weekend day, though. Not during school, because I know you too well to trust you with that kind of power in front of everyone…now if YOU lose…” He paused for dramatic effect, and Alix sighed impatiently.

“If I lose then…?” She snapped, fingering a uno card.

Kim’s face split into the infamous shit-eating grin.

“You’ll have to go on an official date with me. Dress, makeup, jewelry, everything! And it’ll be a time and place of my choosing.” With that, Kim set down the first playing card, eyes never leaving the now simmering azure gaze of Alix.

“Ready? Or do you forfeit because of the high stakes, sugarplum?” He prompted, yellow card landing on the table. Oh, it was on.

“I’m no pussy, I just have one, you dumbass. I hope you like skirts, because you’ll be trying a lot on at my Mom’s boutique.” Alix sputtered, slapping down a card of her own.

Kim’s grey orbs glittered in amusement, sliding a ‘draw-2’ card onto the pile. “Oh, I love ‘em.”

____

“That’s not fair! I demand a rematch, you sly bastard!” Heads turned in the direction of a enraged Alix as the chair she’d been sitting in clattered to the ground, a slew of curses streaming from her mouth as she scattered cards everywhere. Kim regarded the girl in satisfaction, making no move to sedate the fiery rampage she was on. “I know you cheated somehow! And cheaters don’t win dates with me!” Tiny hands slammed down on the table as the blue flame of the tanned girl’s stare seared into the smiling face of her rival. Kim stood up with his hands raised in mock defeat.

“Sorry Alix, but I didn’t cheat this time around. You owe me a date whether you like it or not.” He suddenly set his palms flat against the desk, inclining his head forward until both their noses were mere inches apart. This surprised Alix as a prominent blush settled on her cheeks, unable to move away. Kim couldn’t keep the mirth from his voice.

“Would you consider floral print to be your favorite pattern for a dress?”

 

 

On their first date, Kim suffered from a broken nose and bruised ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really used to writing characters who have so little screen time in a show so yeah please don't hate me if my portrayals of them are weird ;-;


	11. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has no idea what a snowball fight is, and Alya is outraged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeaaah so this isn't so much adrienette as it is 'i just wanted to write a happy and confused adrien'....but have no fear there is a bit of fluff at the end!!!
> 
> Prompt: "Don't you dare throw that snowba-, godammit!"  
> Pairing: Adrienette  
> Word Count: 753 (i just wanted to see dis boi happy k?)

It was lunch break and somehow Adrien had gotten caught up in the madness of a snowball fight.

_Earlier that day_

Winter in Paris had always been chilly but peaceful, with the constant lulling cloud cover and iridescent powder that sprinkled over every tangible surface of their proud city; this attitude about the season was a given in the strict life of Adrien Agreste, and because of that, winter was always a honestly dull time for him. The model expected his first winter at public school to be no different, seeing as he was so used to his calm and collected lifestyle. But, boy was he in for an interesting experience when it came to his best buds and snowfall.

After he told his friend group that he had no idea what a so-called “snowball fight” was, Alya’s expression was so gobsmacked he impulsively apologized because of his ignorance. Nino then came up with the plan to introduce Adrien to the war game at lunch break, insisting that they get the whole class involved in “baby’s first snowball fight” (whatever that joke meant, he was a perfectly grown teenager). Much to his greater surprise, Marinette suggested they form teams and set some ground rules for the chilly competition. So, in wake of some _very_ rigorous preparation throughout the mid-day (courtesy of first period), the blonde now found himself sandwiched between Nino and Max behind a humungous mound of snow.

 The teams had been divided by sex, which meant one male and female cohort was formed. Adrien had been really uncomfortable with the idea he would be on the receiving end of Alya’s anticipated incandescent anger at Nino for separating them like that, but his buddy simply offered the excuse they got to throw snow at the people they ‘liked’, as if that would appease the fired up female. Unfortunately for him, it did, as Alya jumped at the offer immediately. Poor Marinette was for some reason dragged away by her best friend to come up with strategies for the girl’s team, which is why all the females of their class wore matching mischievous expressions whilst peeking out from behind their snow walls.  

Adrien had been given the honor to throw the first icy ball of doom, seeing as he was the cause for such a great battle. Once the compact mound of snow left his hand, all nine rings of hell broke loose. Snowballs rained in from every side, and the hero soon realized they had been set-up from the start. Screaming and laughter filled the frosty air as snowballs were exchanged from person to person, their targets squealing in terror and delight. The confused teen was all too happy to be included in the fun as he went from area to area, flinging the melting ice like he would never do it again.

This was very probable knowing his father-

_Smack_

_Current Time_

A snowball collided with the side of his face, and Adrien stopped mid-throw, head swiveling in the direction of the offense. Bright, lively blue eyes met his and the male felt his heart soften at the sight of a snow-drenched Marinette. Despite the condition of her shivering form, a boisterous smile still graced her plump lips, while a rosy blush fanned across her high cheekbones; the bluenette had let her hair down just for the occasion. She looked so pretty at that given moment, the hero could only gape.

_Smack_

Yet another ball of frigid demise had been let loose from the girl’s grip as Adrien felt the sting of ice bite at his neck. Damn she was sneaky. Marinette must have been in a really good mood, because that shy-girl façade was nowhere to be found in this confident exterior of his friend. And that made him really happy to know his clumsy bud had finally relaxed around him (for once, at least).

A playful smirk stretched across the freezing boy’s face as he quickly made a snowball, zeroing in on the pig-tailed classmate before him, who was currently defenseless (she had not attempted to make another snowball after he smiled at her, and for some reason her face was redder than before, almost appearing bashful). Adrien poised his arm in a ready-set-throw! position, leer still evident in his gaze.

Marinette’s eyes slanted into a glare.

“Adrien…Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, godammit!” A joyfully distressed Ladybug exclaimed, giggles pouring from her snow-covered lips.

Adrien never wanted such a gleeful sound to end at such a gelid time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff to come on these two i sW EAR


	12. One Of Those Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Ladybug has her bad days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHa yeah I whipped this one up just for the sake of messing with our favorite speckled cinnamon rolls...i swear the next drabble will have more fluff ;v;
> 
> Prompt: "I think we need to talk."  
> Pairing: Ladynoir

They were going too fast.

“My Lady, slow down!” Chat Noir yelled over the winds, his red blur of a partner continuing to swing ahead to the next building.

Despite his verbal warning, the infamous heroine showed no signs of decelerating in her brisk path, instead flinging her yoyo haphazardly to the edifice on the opposite side of street from where she was being pursued. It was a foolish move, but all logical thoughts were banished from her mind at that time. Marinette has had the most unlucky of days since she became Ladybug, and wanted nothing more than to trapeze off all her frustration in the form of a quicker patrol. So what if her pace was bordering on dangerous, she had the skill and momentum to make up for all the risky maneuvers Ladybug was executing-

“Ladybug, look out!” Whilst consumed in sulking, the teen had failed to notice the speedy approach of her destined roof-top, Chat’s forewarn barely giving Marinette enough incentive to extend her legs for a rocky landing. As her feet meet solid ground, the gravelly surface provided too much of an unbalance and the designer skidded into a face-plant. A mangled shout left her mouth along with a string of heavy curses, pebbles knocking sharply against her teeth and tongue in an uncomfortable manner. Pain erupted on the bluenette’s chin, bouncing up to both cheeks and settling on her forehead as she hurriedly tried to get up, coughing out earth and spit as she went.  Marinette managed to get into a crawl position when she felt Chat vault down next to her, dust scattering in his wake.

“Hey, are you okay?!” Chat practically hollered, helping Ladybug to her feet. Soil and rock fell away from her suit at the mercy of gravity while the poor hero furiously wiped all evidence of the slip from her facial features.

“No, not really, seeing as I just freaking tasted pebbles! How bad does it look?” Ladybug snapped, pointing to her face.

Chat inspected the damage inflicted by the gravel and shrugged, a tiny smiling working its way to the corner of his lips. “Only a few small scratches, but I strongly recommend washing your face when you get home. Although, even dirt cannot stifle your breath-taking beauty, my Lady.” His last comment elicited an eye-roll from the dust-covered lass, hands self-consciously reaching to fondle her cheeks. Marinette half turned away from Chat, shoulders hunched while she pre-occupied herself in a last-ditch effort to get rid of the remaining soil on her latex suit. Ladybug’s mood grew worse with each forceful swipe.

“I think we need to talk.” A clawed hand took hold of the speckled heroine’s arm, while another gently grasped her chin, rotating Marinette’s face until she met a concerned Chat Noir.

“About what?” She replied, annoyed.

“I’m sensing you had a _claw_ -ful day, so our patrol is put on _paw_ -se while you tell me what happened, bugaboo.” He smirked, inclining his head so their noses were close to touching. “And don’t even _try_ to escape this, unless you want me to resort to _other_ means of getting you to talk.” Ladybug watched the way his ears perked up while his tail flicked expectantly, and decided that whatever he had planned wasn’t very innocent. Besides, her partner was offering to listen to the girl rant about her problems, something she considered a sweet gesture on his part. Why not give in just this once?

“My day was pretty terrible, chaton, so I think talking about it will help…” Ladybug started walking towards the roof-top edge, Chat trailing close behind. “But if you laugh or make a joke about my misfortune, I **WILL** push you off the ledge. Understand?” They both sat down on the rim, legs dangling above the Parisian streets below.

“I’ll restrain from making puns…but just in case…” Chat intertwined their fingers, hands resting on top of his leather-clad thigh, “We’ll both face-plant together, as super-hero couples should.”

Ladybug couldn’t resist the grin that broke across her face.

“Silly kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love it when her marinette shows


	13. Loving a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is in shock when what was supposed to be a happy reveal leaves her feeling betrayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG SOOO sorry ;=; (fair warning this is pure angst)
> 
> Prompt: "Kiss me."  
> Pairing: Adrienette

Marinette loved a lie.

“A-Adrien Agreste…you’re Chat Noir?!” The baffled heroine stuttered, hands gripping tightly at her own exposed identity. A couple feet away stood the male who had caused Marinette so much heartache as her first love, the man whose personality steered her to Chat Noir instead. Thus, Chat and she had been dating for almost a year, so on the anniversary of when they first met, Ladybug decided it was high time they reveal their civilian selves to one another. After all, he had been so patient with her…but none of that mattered now. “This…this can’t be happening…” Tears pinpricked at the bluenette’s eyes as she felt the hairline fractures in her heart multiply and shatter.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng…all this time you sat behind me…this is awesome!” Adrien rejoiced to himself, oblivious of his partners’ devastation at the ordeal. He was so overjoyed at the reality that the women he’s been in love with for the last three years was one of his closest friends. It is a surprise he didn’t connect the dots sooner, seeing as both females (well, Marinette now) were extremely similar in beliefs and personality. Adrien turned to share his excitement with his kwami, but it seemed Plagg and Tikki alike had flown off to somewhere else in the warehouse they occupied, probably to give the two privacy. Too elated to worry, the model whipped back around only to find his Lady a sobbing mess.

“Marinette…? What’s wrong?” Unaware that he was the issue, the blonde stepped forward to embrace the crying woman, but froze when she stepped back in rejection. Ladybug’s hands were now fisted at her sides, while her lips pursed in an angry strain; dark bangs cast a shadow over her pale face.

“You…all this time, its been you?” She spat, quivering with each word. “Is this some cruel joke? Huh? Am I supposed to believe that my old crush and my boyfriend are the same person? That, somehow, they’re both capable of the others personality?” Marinette looked up, a heartbroken but fierce glint in her azure gaze. Adrien flinched at the harsh expression, but remained silent.

“Adrien…have I been in love with a lie this entire time?” She managed to bite out, despite heavy tremors that threaten to buckle her knees. Tears were now streaming ceaselessly down her cheeks. At Marinette’s accusation, Adrien came to life and was holding her by the shoulders, desperate to reassure.

“No, no you haven’t! Bugaboo, I swear none of this is a lie! I’m the same person you love…and so are you. I love you, Marinette-” He started to pledge, but Ladybug was quick to interrupt.

“Then why do you act so differently in both identities?! Explain to me how I can love someone who can’t decide who they truly want to be!” She knew what she was saying was hurtful and reckless; Marinette understood perfectly well why Adrien couldn’t showcase his Chat Noir act, being the famous model he is. But the pain manifested itself in the form of her selfishness, and she couldn’t stop.

“Marinette…I’ll prove I’m the same person. Even if I have to make you for me all over again as both persons’, I’ll do it.” His thoughtful resolve made her ache more than before, but the damage was done. When she looked into his beautiful emerald eyes, all she saw was Chat Noir. The image of Adrien’s face fell away like raindrops, splashing down into the puddles which formed on that fateful rainy day where Marinette had sworn her heart to the boy with tender smile and harmonious laugh like the sun. Both males were just too opposite.

“Chat…” She whispered his name like a caress to a wound, and Adrien mistakenly took this as an urge to continue.

“Kiss me.” He pleaded, “You’ve kissed Chat Noir, so if you kiss me, you’ll see we’re the same.” His face inched closer and closer to hers, and Ladybug anguished to do the same but something kept her from meeting the lips she had kissed so many times before.

With that in mind, she turned away in heavy finality.

“I can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing pain and suffering this is a major problem of mine


	14. Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has doubts about Chat Noir's relationship with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After today's drabble, updates will come in a lot slower because I'll be on vacation for four weeks...I promise I'll try to update as frequently as possible!
> 
> Prompt: "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."  
> Pairing: Marichat  
> Word Count: 757

With the familiar ache in her chest, Marinette threaded her hands in Chat Noir’s blonde plumes, dishearten stare going unnoticed by the content kitty lying in her lap. Above the two, sunlight filtered in through the open skylight, casting dancing shadows on the walls surrounding the female’s bed. It was almost evening, and her little stray had arrived earlier than expected because he “Just couldn’t bear the wait to see his _purr_ incess.”

Really, her chaton could be such a dork.

These affectionate meetings they had happened more often than Marinette liked to admit. For the past month or so, Chat at first frequented her balcony, working his way to her lounge chair on the terrace by the second week he visited. By the time an entire month went by, he had marked a path to her bed, and unbeknownst to him, the bluenette’s heart. Ladybug may be immune to his humorous wit and charm, but Marinette was completely at his mercy when it came to his nightly drop in’s. Be just simply talking to cuddling like they were now, the lass couldn’t stop the incessant fluttering of her feelings towards the leather-clad hero. In a way, she felt she was betraying Adrien, but how can one betray a relationship that was never there in the first place? Marinette usually blocked out that truthful sentiment every time she had Chat over, only letting the thought roam freely around her conscious when she was alone and vulnerable to the gut-wrenching nostalgia.

A clawed hand pressed against the heroine’s ivory cheek, startling her from her stupor. Pig-tails shaking slightly, Ladybug looked down, piercing verdurous eyes gazing up at her in concern.

“Is something bothering you, Princess?” Chat inquired, sliding his paw away as he sat up to face the troubled teen. Arranging his long legs in a criss-cross manner, the male perched an elbow on his knee, head cocking to the side as his ear twitched in anticipation.

“It’s nothing, Chat. I’m just…worrying about homework, is all.” Marinette lied not-so-convincingly, cringing at the evident waver in her voice. Judging by the look Chat directed at her, the designer had been found out. Sometimes, she felt so transparent, because he always managed to see right through her mendacious words.

“Is that so, Mari? I think detect a fib, and trust me, this nose doesn’t lie.” Chat tapped the tip of his mask lightly, smirking in way that meant she needed to start talking soon. “You trust me, right?”

“Of course I do, kitty. But…just…is what we’re doing…right? And I don’t mean morally either, just…is this good enough for us?” As she talked, Marinette gestured to Chat and then herself. “How do we know this isn’t just a temporary situation?”

“What are you trying to say, Marinette?” Chat replied, suspicious of where the conversation was going.

“What I’m trying to say Chat, is how do I know that one day you won’t just leave me? That you’ll stop seeing me, stop talking to me…I don’t want to lose this friendship I have with you, kitty, because someone else catches your eye.” Marinette was fully aware of what she was hinting, and so was Chat Noir. She saw the way his ears folded back, while his tail tensed in a perfect curve around his perched form; even his wild eyes seemed to lose their usual luster. At the mere implication of Ladybug, her alter ego, the loving partner in front of her lost all his haughty composure and shrunk into himself. Even if it was for a brief moment, Marinette was the one that got a good look at Chat’s true feelings, and knew she had found an answer to the question without his help. But, as quick as the weakness was there, it was gone from his figure and Chat regained his former arrogance.

“You wound me, Princess. I would never dare do that to such a lovely companion as yourself.” Upon seeing his friend’s hesitation to believe him, Chat added, “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” And he meant it. As if to further the clarification, Adrien sought out Marinette’s hand amidst the dying rays of the sun, holding it steadfast against the soft pink comforter that they both had stitched memories into among the thousands of seams. It was the only thing he could think to do at the time.

Marinette was quiet for a few moments, stealing glances at their intertwined fingers before finally the weight of his words proved too much for her to deny.

“I believe you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might see an update within the next week, idk ;-;  
> hope you enjoyed <3


	15. Couch Cushion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Ladybug do a little R&R together in the form of gaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm STILL on vacation and the fact that this is sooooo late isn't very pleasing for me either, so thank you for bearing the hiatus ;-;
> 
> Prompt: "So, I found this waterfall..."  
> Pairing: Ladrien  
> Word Count:745

“Haha, yes! Take that, model boy!” Ladybug exclaimed, bouncing up from her seat on Adrien’s pristine white love-seat. The blonde dropped his controller and groaned in defeat, having just been beaten by a few points at the hands of the heroine.

Earlier that evening, Marinette had dropped in to say hello to her beloved boyfriend when he suggested they try out his new fantasy game he got from Max. Hours later, they found themselves glued to his giant plasma TV screen, unblinking and determined to see who could save the most people on story-book mode. As it turns out, Adrien wasn’t the only one with gaming experience, seeing as his Lady just about wiped the floor with him on almost every level they’d competed on. It seems he was not perfect at everything he did, like his father and Nathalie just assumed.

“Hey, I destroyed you a couple times before; I just didn’t feel like trying this time!” Grassy eyes bore into the red female seated beside him, desperate to protect his honor and dignity. Marinette scoffed, and scooted away from the ridiculous teen.

“Oh yeah? So I guess all the other fifty-eight levels you barely tried too, right? But, sure sure, poor Adrikins was sparing my _oh-so-girly_ feelings.” Ladybug draped herself over the couch arm, head and back lolling onto the side frame while she put a hand over her forehead in mock distress. A quiet smirk crossed her lips as she felt the cushion give out in his approaching weight. Judging by how imbalanced the stuffed pad, Adrien had taken to kneeling near her curled knees, causing a sudden pull for her lower body towards his deviant figure.

“You? Girly? This is news to me.” Ladybug could practically vision the simpering smile plastered across his cheeks, defining a whole new meaning to “looking coy” for her rapidly beating heart. While furiously attempting to get a reign on her emotions, Marinette hauled herself up from the side of the couch and leaned back on the arm instead. The heroine propped two elbows atop the couch arm all while once again curling her legs against the back of the giant cushion. A devious smile panned on Ladybug’s lips as she returned an equally playful azure gaze to the male across from her.

 Adrien’s spring stare intensified as he planted both arms on either side of Marinette’s thighs, something dark pooling in the green of his eyes. The slight contact of his fingertips and her suit sent goosebumps dancing up the teen’s spine and neck. For hours, there had been something tangible yet intangible in the atmosphere between the couple, and was beginning to drive the model out of his wits. He could see the female visibly swallow as she readied her response to his teasing accusation.

“I think I can I name someone far more girly, and he’s sitting right on this couch.” Adrien moved closer in spite of the jab, so close that he could see the tension in Ladybug’s shoulders, so close that he could confidently count the spray of freckles peeking out from beneath her mask. But close wasn’t close enough. He was practically on top of her, lips deliciously parallel to ghosting his long time crush’s warm skin.

Well, almost.

At that moment, Ladybug nimbly ducked out from the encasement of Adrien’s arms and scrabbled for a controller, nervously babbling “So, I found this waterfall…” as a distraction from their near kiss. Even with her back to him, he could detect a rosy red blush radiating from her cheeks all the way down to her neck. It was so cute that his Lady showed weakness around Chat Noir’s civilian self, yet also caused a strange twinge of jealousy in his heart. Even though the emotion was miniscule, it was just enough incentive to remind the blonde of the sin he was carrying out with the stuttering female before him.

 _Don’t think about that!_ Adrien’s conscious chided himself, returning his attention back to reality. There was plenty of time to wallow in self-loathing and pity later that day, just not now! So, along with swallowing back the negative feelings plaguing his mind, the secret Parisian hero also swallowed back the fact that his girlfriend just rejected a liplock from him out of embarrassment. Instead of getting fruitlessly upset over that gut-wrenching fact, Adrien merely leaned forward and planted a kiss on top of Ladybug’s hairline.

“A waterfall? Well, let’s explore it, bugaboo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize if the drabble was a bit messy, I've just been really distracted and I pieced this together in a little over the time span of a week sooo...yeh  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	16. Broken Ankle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya forgets that a certain DJ has yet to visit her in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hopefully I'll be getting updates out in a quicker frequency but no promises!   
> Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: "It could be worse."  
> Pairing: Alya x Nino  
> Word Count: 639

“Mrs. Césaire, you have a visitor.” A female nurse in blue scrubs said quietly, attracting the attention of the fiery red head, who sat immobile in a hospital bed with her ankle propped up in plaster.

“Who is it?” Alya responded curiously, mentally checking off all the people she cared about who had already visited that day. Her Mom, Dad, siblings, Marinette, Adrien (surprisingly, with his busy schedule), and some other people from the classroom. Who could it be, at the very end of visiting hours no less? She motioned to the woman to bring in the mysterious visitor.

Nodding, the nurse opened the door more to reveal someone that had completely slipped the ladyblogger’s mind: Nino. She didn’t even have to look at his face to know it was him, upon seeing a bright red baseball cap and the familiar blue shirt with a pixelated eye printed across the chest area. Oh, and who could forget his signature orange and black headphones, with its neon red and blue stripes racing along the face of the speaker protector. Alya instantly felt bad for forgetting about her boyfriend and second best friend of three years; how could she?! Though, lately with all its happenings and business, she couldn’t really blame herself for forgetting about important things such as friends. Whilst juggling her last year of high school, the beloved Ladyblog, and babysitting more than rambunctious siblings, things had been absolutely hectic for the past few days. And weeks. And months.

Basically, everything has just been one big mess from the start of the new year.

“…ya? Alya! Hello, you there?” The ginger snapped from her daze and found Nino sitting on a chair beside her bed, waving his hands in a comedic way to get her back to reality. A profuse blush stained the female’s cheeks as she struggled to sit up straighter, at the same time attempting to conquer the wild tresses of her hair by viciously combing a hand through the defiant curls. A laugh escaped the DJ’s lips, which just made Alya go into a bigger frenzy with looking presentable. Once settled, she turned her molten gaze to the male with a question at her tongue.

“What took you so long to visit poor ole’ me, huh? I’ve been expecting you all day.” The lie rolled easily past her mouth, along with a wave of guilt. What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him, right?

Nino’s uniquely Italian facial features screwed into a playful scowl as he humored his girlfriend with an answer.

“Yo, don’t you give me that attitude; I have, like, a part-time job after school three days a week not including weekends! Trust me, _mio amore_ , I would have killed to see you earlier but, like, I couldn’t get away from my damn boss. You dig?” His excessive word usage coaxed a smile from the tan teen, and she held out an expectant hand. Nino grabbed it without a word, tangling their fingers in a very pleasing manner.

“You know how easy it is to tease you? Too easy.” Alya giggled at the pointed glare she earned from the off-hand comment. She took note of how Nino scooted his chair much closer to the bed, his knees nearly grazing the grey metal framework.

“At least I’m not the one with the screwed up ankle. Was getting a video of the akuma up-close worth a broken bone?” Nino defended, leaning his head to hers ever so slightly. Alya took hint of his actions, and did the same, inclining her neck until they were nose to nose.

“It could be worse.” She stalled, mirroring the way he slanted his earthy brown eyes against the sunlight peeking from behind her shadowy figure.

“Indeed it could.” Nino quickly agreed, closing the distance between them without any further conversational interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I kinda suck at characterizing these two dorks? I apologize if I did ;-; I'm trying the best I can to appease you all <3


	17. Rocky Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is trapped under rubble with Chat Noir and things are not looking good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to level with y'all on this drabble: It is not my best work. I didn't really like the prompt but I made something out of it anyways, so sorry if it is written strangely. 
> 
> Prompt: "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while..."  
> Pairing: Marichat  
> Word Count: 493

Marinette listened with bitter amusement as Chat Noir cursed into the suffocating, dark area, a feeling of hopelessness blanketing her curled up figure. A few minutes ago, an akuma had attacked the school and rampaged right through the roof of her afternoon class, scattering debris and mayhem in its fury. Of course, she tried to get away from the wreckage and chaos to find a safe place to transform but right as she was about leave an explosion went off beside her and everything from that point on was an inconceivable blur. All Marinette could make sense of was a flash of black and the loud sound of concrete falling from the ceiling.

Thus, she deduced that Chat had attempted to save her but instead got the lot of them smothered under rubble.

“Fuck!” A harsh, booming voice brought the bluenette to attention, causing her to jump out of reflex. Chat Noir settled tightly to the dust-covered ground beside the startled female, his silhouette balling up in an uncomfortable manner; two luminous green orbs stared at the heroine in annoyance.

“So?” Marinette curved the single word into a question.

“So what? I couldn’t find any opening the rock that would be safe enough for me to use my catyclsm on. Even if I did, there’s still the risk of everything collapsing inwards.” Chat’s snappish tone of voice gave her the allusion that he felt just as helpless as she did. They were lucky that a thick piece of cement fell atop the debris surrounding them, creating a small pocket of space that provided _just_ enough room for two people coil up in. But that was as far as their good karma went.

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah,” The blonde hero was quiet for a moment then added “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

Another beat of silence went by.

“Marinette, I’m sorry we’re both stuck in this mess. If Ladybug had been there, you would be somewhere safe right now.” Marinette’s throat tightened at the mention of her alter ego and pulled the coin purse where Tikki was hiding closer.

“It’s not your fault, Chat Noir. You at least saved me from getting crushed to death.” She hated that Chat beat himself up over ordeals that were out of his control. He did the best he could as a hero and that’s what mattered. Without thinking, Marinette reached out and caught hold of his gloved hand, clasping it in a heartfelt way. It was Chat’s turn to be surprised.

“…Marinette?” His tone held a hint of warning.

“I’m sure Ladybug would be proud of what you did for me. Don’t punish yourself because you tried to handle something that couldn’t be helped. We may be trapped for now, but if we work together I’m confident you’ll be out and kicking akuma ass in no time. Besides…” The teen moved her head ever so closely to Chat’s, softly smiling.

“You’re my hero, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so trash ;-; I just got back from vacation so this was basically a warm up for me.


	18. A Little Tipsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Years Eve, and Paris's saviors are only a little (a lot) tipsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so this prompt was really frustrating because I’m not good at dynamic fight scenes so I had to come up with something else and it was like a roadblock in my mind until inspiration for this little idea popped up at 12:00 at night [and I finished it at 2 in the morning so yay for no sleep] anyways…enjoy <3!
> 
> Prompt: "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."  
> Pairing: Ladynoir

Fireworks of every color exploded in the sky above the Eiffel Tower as Ladybug took another swig of bubbly champagne from her flute, a quiet but mirthful smile overtaking her lips. Chat Noir, who was sitting cross-legged beside the heroine, whooped loudly and pumped the air with his fist. The pair was camped out for the evening on a picnic blanket atop a tall building, close enough to where they could see all the events happening in the streets below. Distant sounds of shouting and laughter from merry-goers could be heard, while the country’s anthem blared loudly from speakers all over the main square of Paris. The New Year was one of the rare times where it felt like everyone in France was happy and joyous; so joyous that not even Hawkmoth would be able to find a blighted heart among the celebration.

Marinette took a noticeably large sip from her sparkly beverage, mood curving slightly at the thought of battling on such a jubilant night. Chat took notice of this action.

“Careful m’lady, we wouldn’t want you getting drunk now,” Chat cautioned, sounding quite tipsy himself, “After all, there’s still an hour to midnight.”

With that being said, he downed the rest of his champagne and reached for the bottle resting in the ice cooler between them. Ladybug slapped his paw away, making sure to pull the offensive drink to the edge of blanket they were sprawled on so he couldn’t make another swipe at it.

“Tsk tsk, kitty; we promised we’d only have a glass and a half each of champagne, as to not get too carefree.” Ladybug chided, imploring gaze turning to the thin glass in her hand, “Although, I think I’ll be a little bit more than tipsy after this.”

Chat groaned childishly and flopped over on his side, head landing securely on the bluenette’s lap. Marinette giggled lightheartedly at his behavior and used her free hand to thread through the sandy ocean that was her partner’s hair. A content purr rumbled from the male, who shifted into a more comfortable position that allowed his Lady more access to the wavy expanse of his head. Despite the fact that she couldn’t feel the surface of material things with her suit on, Ladybug was willing to bet anything that Chat Noir’s daffodil locks were as soft as a pile of feathers. Setting her flute down carefully, the designer attuned her full attention on fluffing Chat’s golden plumes, rubbing his ears every so often.

At this point in time, the two had more than a satisfying buzz (Chat more than Ladybug), which spurred the leather-clad teen to speak from within his mollifying daze.

“My Lady, we should plan something spectacular to do before the New Year starts.” Adrien mumbled dreamily, autonomous tail swishing with excitement.

“Is that so…hmm…maybe.” Ladybug hummed, struggling to keep a firm grip on reason and responsibility.

 Chat suddenly sat up, an all too familiar Cheshire grin cementing on his flushed face. He then leaned in and captured a surprised Ladybug’s lips, pressing with soft but placating pressure.

“What was that for?” Marinette inquired after they broke apart, a pleasant feeling pooling in her stomach from the abruptness of their kiss.

“Insurance.” Chat cryptically replied, still smirking.

“Insurance for what?”

“For the plan I have.”

“…Chat Noir, what exactly is your plan?”

“Well, _our_ plan now and TPing the Mayor’s house of course. Or at least the part of the Mayor’s house that Chloe lives in,” Chat meditated on the suggestion and then added “Definitely where Chloe lives in.”

Oh, dear god.

Ladybug could see bad, bad things happening in the aftermath of this “plan”. Now, the sober heroine in her would put their foot down and demand that Chat come up with something less risqué and illegal…but she wasn’t the sober heroine, Ladybug. Marinette was now the More than Slightly Drunk™ Ladybug, whose sense of rightfulness was slipping from their slippery, champagne clouded grasp, and also happened to be totally psyched about Chat’s insane idea.

“Well?” Chat interrupted Marinette’s internal moral struggle, impatience tinting his voice, “Are you in or not?”

Sighing deliberately, Ladybug answered blankly:

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But fo'real, this was hella fun to write because who doesn't love drunk dorks who just wanna have fun for one night ack


	19. Paint Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is at loss as to where she can put all her messy paint boxes in a new, clean apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a slut for domesticmarriedlife!adrienette
> 
> Prompt: The paint's supposed to go where?!  
> Pairing: Adrienette  
> Word Count: 831

“Adrien, what am I going to do with all this _paint_?” A distressed Marinette bemoaned to her recent spouse, inspecting their intimidatingly pristine apartment.

Marinette flopped down next to Adrien on an annoyingly white loveseat amidst their capacious living room, burying her head in her hands in mock defeat. The pair had just moved into the (newly purchased) apartment that morning and, after hours of chaos, had finally arranged all their possessions and furniture in accord with the space’s layout. Despite having five bedrooms plus a skylight lounge, the young painter couldn’t bring herself to store such messy items of use in any square foot of the immaculately kept home; it just didn’t feel right.

Marinette may have come from a background of cluttered baking appliances and hectic work areas splattered in pencil markings and dye, but Adrien did not. He came from a house that constantly smelled of lemon antiseptic and was used to walking into rooms that were so spotless one wouldn’t think dust resided there in the first place. They might as well come from two completely different worlds, when their lives before each other were put side by side. But, that didn’t mean they had to clash now that the couple lived together (although Tikki had wisely told her the problem was miniscule and Adrien had already lovingly accepted her the way she is). She wanted desperately to make him as comfortable and happy as humanly possible, even if that meant keeping her *ahem* _dirtier_ hobbies in check. So, the bluenette now reduced herself to openly harping about the conundrum until a solution or opportunity presented itself.

A soft but firm hand on Marinette’s shoulder brought her back from the depths of her inner monologue, and she slowly sat up, a ghost of a pout gracing her features.

“Is that what all those boxes are by door? I thought it was Plagg’s supply of Camembert.” Adrien let out an amused chuckled, earning a smoldering look from the ebony kwami eating his treat peacefully across from the model on their enormous coffee table. From Marinette’s perspective, the innocent smile on his face contrasted perfectly with his wavy golden crown of fringe, which in turn shadowed his iridescent eyes of shifting emerald in shaded harmony. He had such a warm appearance to him versus when she first met him years ago, when he was polite but distant with almost everyone he knew. Shaking her head slighty, Marinette internally chided _“Focus on the objective at hand”._

“I’ll have you know my paint does not stink like cheese! Besides, unlike my art supplies, Plagg’s precious container of Camembert is nice and put away.” The pig-tailed lass replied sulkily, suddenly leaning her head on Adrien’s unoccupied shoulder, careful not jostle Tikki who sat quietly on his other, watching the situation play out with a knowing smile. Why was _she_ smirking at them in a wise way?

Patting his wife’s head, Adrien loftily replied, “I wouldn’t say that…well, not for long anyways.” She could feel his green gaze on her midnight-blue hairline, burning holes of excitement in their wake. What was he so elated about when she was upset? The behavior did not add up to his usual caring personality; something was up, and now they both knew it.

“I mean, the paint was _supposed_ to go in your new studio…” The male continued, oblivious of the fresh perplexion attacking Marinette’s subconscious. Did he say what she thought he just said? Whipping her head from the depression of his arm, the female sharpened her gaze on Adrien in rapid apprehension.

“The paint’s supposed to go _where_?!” She managed to sqeauk out, all the puzzle pieces falling into place. Throughout the day, her husband had been whispering animatedly with Tikki and Plagg as they settled in their flat, stealing secretive glances at her when they thought she wasn’t looking. Every so often, Adrien had up and left the apartment for no apparent reason, returning in odd periods of time. Could he have actually been preparing a…?

“You know the old warehouse behind the building? I took the liberty of buying it and sprucing it up for you to have an Art Studio to work in…is that okay?” Adrien hid under his bangs, staring into Marinette’s galvanized expression tentatively. A few seconds passed before the designer processed all the information and grinned brightly at the baffled man in front of her.

“I love you!” She shouted out of nowhere, tackling a seemingly surprised Adrien to the couch. Marinette squeezed his torso tightly before planting an affectionate on his blushing cheek, nuzzling her head into the crook of his tanned neck. “Thank you, Adrien!”

A relieved smile broke out across the model’s face as he wrapped his arms around the petit woman, locking eyes with a hovering Tikki (who winked at him encouragingly) before replying.

“I’m just happy that you’re happy, Marinette. And I love you too.” He finished, landing a kiss atop her exposed forehead.


	20. Losing Oxygen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir inhaled too much smoke and Ladybug can only cradle him helplessly in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Finally hit a milestone! 20 drabbles yall <3 just because, I made this particular drabble extra angsty)
> 
> Prompt: "You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."  
> Pairing: Ladynoir  
> Word Count: 821

Plumes of black smoke were still pouring from the charred building as Ladybug haphazardly leapt into the night air, struggling to keep a wheezing Chat Noir balanced on her shoulder. Smog and heat burned the exposed parts of Marinette’s face as she clumsily maneuvered around the burning structure and over the throng of firefighters and emergency vehicles poised along the street, hooking her yoyo blindly on a nearby edifice. Through sheer desperation and grit, the heroine managed to scale the side of the establishment, just barely heaving a half-conscious partner over the cement ledge before collapsing beside him from exhaustion and stress.  

“Chat…” Ladybug trailed off, a coughing fit over-taking her petite form. Stars danced across her vision as she was forced into a push-up arch, hands and knees bracing against the bite of uneven concrete. After the spasm ended the female focused her energy on sitting upright, all too aware of the lack of movement from Chat. When she had discovered his crumpled person among the flames and wreckage of the building, she could tell straight away that her beloved partner had inhaled too much smoke. Although they were a safe ways away from the fire, the danger of asphyxiation still loomed overhead.

The morbid thought sent a surge of adrenaline through the pig-tailed lass, tendrils of fear gripping at her heart as she urged her legs and arms to crawl over by Chat’s side. Albeit the time it took, Ladybug stationed herself besides Chat Noir and dragged his torso unto her lap, carefully elevating his face to where he could breathe properly. Soot and burn marks peppered his suit and face while spots of ash dusted itself in waves of his blonde hair.

“Chat, can you hear me?!” Ladybug’s question came out as more of a loud croak, the scratchiness of her voice enticing a small frown from the sedated male in her arms. She took this as a sign of hope.

“Chat, please, open your eyes!” A small cough pushed past Adrien’s lips, and with it a spray of ashen spittle. She prayed to the gods that his miraculous was slowly healing him or at least dispersing of the smoke taking up space in his lungs.

“Hey, stay with me! Don’t you dare lose consciousness!” Marinette swept a dirtied hand franticly across his mussed up fringe, raw emotion welling up from inside her chest. Tears of anguish and frustration trickled down the teen’s ashen face as quiet sobs rattled her insides, causing her to take a rather sharp intake of air at the intensity of her sorrow. 

Chat Noir had always been notorious for rebounding after any attack, no matter how severe of a blow it had been. Why was this situation any different?

 Why wouldn’t he open his eyes?!

“Wake up, goddammit!” Screaming made Ladybug’s throat hurt like mad, but she didn’t care. The soreness of her trachea was only a drop in the bucket of _hurt_ that encompassed her at the moment. If she lost Chat now, the air in her lungs may have well disappeared. Honestly, Marinette Dupain-Cheng didn’t know how she went about daily life before Tikki, and Chat collectively, entered it for better and worse. Losing him would be the equivalence to Yang existing without Yin; it simply couldn’t be. Without Chat Noir, her endearingly mischievous counter-part and best friend, Ladybug would never be able to transform again. Ladybug without her Chat Noir would be like a thunderstorm without its thunder: simply a storm. And she refused to be a storm in that hellish place of a world.

Leaning down, Ladybug placed a chaste kiss on Chat’s pale forehead, her tears spilling onto his chiseled cheek bones from the close proximity.

“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

But Chat Noir didn’t stir.

Marinette closed her bluebell eyes, hopelessness curling around her heart like a blanket of needles. Sobs continued to wrack and bumble along her spine, but she couldn’t of cared less at the uncomfortable sensation. Everything felt numb and white-washed, as if someone had erased all the color from her vibrant rainbow. The world could have ended right then and there but it wouldn’t have been any different to Ladybug because she had already lost the one thing that mattered in that moment.

A gritty, trembling gloved hand pressed against the curve of Ladybug’s cheek, startling her out of her senseless daze. Not wanting to believe it was real, she slowly opened her sad gaze and was met with a shockwave of emerald and jade.

“…Ladybug?” Chat coughed out, his claws digging into the tangled midnight tresses that were Marinette’s hair. “What’s wrong?” His handsome face was screwed up in discomfort and worry, while his lips remained slightly parted from the inquisition. Ladybug felt so shell-shocked and relieved all she could manage to respond was, “Welcome back.”

And just like that, the world meant something again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make it sound like our precious sinnamon roll would kick the can? Haha whoops 
> 
> (hope you enjoyed)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driving in the middle of a thunderstorm as it grows darker outside makes a particular Parisian hero very nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Alrighty so this drabble is a bit different from the others because it is inspired by the Sidekick!Adrien AU (courtesy of tumblr user 'geek-fashionista') and omg I FINALLY got to put my knowledge of computer science to use for this drabble so yay and enjoy!)
> 
> Prompt: "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"  
> Pairing: Ladrien  
> Word Count: 1,143

Ladybug thrummed her padded hands against the rental car’s steering wheel, keeping a firm but slightly lackadaisical stare trained on the miles of empty road ahead of them. The car ride back from Dijon had been a virtually quiet endeavor so far, with only the sound of rain pattering on the hood overhead and continuous _clicks_ of Adrien’s laptop keyboard in the passenger seat chasing away any chance of utter silence. Even with the Stygian overcast, Marinette could tell they were well a ways into dusk judging by the fading overlay of colors on the horizon. It would definitely be nighttime once they arrived back in Paris, much to her disdain and annoyance. Driving in the midst of a rain shower is one thing, but driving during a thunderstorm while it’s dark out was a completely different story.  Many risks and perils came with coasting on a wet road, at least in her mind.

“Damn akuma, delaying us so long…” Ladybug muttered resentfully, frowning as a drum of thunder pounded in the distance. A streak of bright lightening followed in its wake, sending spider webs of electricity dancing along the under-belly of the cloud cover. Based on how numerous the bolts were, the heroine deduced they were drawing closer to the center of the storm, which inevitably worsened her attitude about driving.

“What was that bright flash of light?” Adrien suddenly remarked from beside her, the familiar rhythm of his typing coming to a halt. “Also, is it raining?”

Had he really not been paying attention to their surroundings this entire trip?

“Adrien, it’s been raining ever since we left Dijon. What have been so immersed in this whole time that kept you from noticing this obvious detail?” Ladybug surmised that her boyfriend had either been hacking into some major security network or scoping out potential motor parts on Shicaro.com for his beloved motorcycle. There was usually no in-between for him.

“I was just updating a few of my Class Arrays and toString methods in JavaCreator, so the next time I have to do a binarySearch in a security grid it’ll be a less time consuming process for myself and the computer mainframe…” Adrien stopped in the middle of his explanation, catching sight of the deadpan expression his girlfriend threw in his direction. He often forgot most people had no idea what he was talking about when it came to explaining the tedious job of a hacker, especially when he went off on tangents involving computer science. It really bugged the shit out of Ladybug that she didn’t understand a lick of what he chattered about when they discussed battle strategies.

“So, to summarize, you were doing hacker stuff?”

“Basically. These kinds of things require immense focus, so…yeah.”

Somewhere in the brief conversation Ladybug carried with Adrien, the rain had went from a shower to an all-out downpour, spurring her to make the decision of turning the windshield wipers on full blast. Out of nowhere, the car’s headlights flicked on, indicating there was about thirty minutes of daylight left. This made Marinette more nervous than she already was, which added another ingredient in the mixing bowl of possible causes for a car crash. To make matters even worse, an aggressive spurt of thunder and lightning burst forth from the clouds directly in front of her field of vision, intensifying the storm. Sheets of rain were slamming against the windshield while the female could slowly but surely feel the car start to hydroplane (or maybe it was just her imagination but either way).

“Adrien, I’m going to pull over on the side of the road for a while, driving in this bad weather is dangerous.” Ladybug informed her oblivious sidekick, tentatively applying the brakes and veering the steering wheel to the right of the pavement. By the time they came to complete stop on the roadside, her hands were shaking so badly she could barely put the vehicle in park. Adrien took note of this and voiced his concern.

“Hey, we can stay here until the storm passes. If you want, we could spend the night here…my father is on a business trip right now so no one is expecting me home. Would you like that?” Adrien reached over the small space and took hold of Marinette’s trembling hands, chiseled features softening in compassion. The lass nodded, offering a pearly, grateful smile in return for her partner’s thoughtfulness. Because of their intertwined fingers, both adults scooted farther over on their seats so that they could hold hands in comfortable distance on the center console. In the dim light of the car, Adrien eyes resembled an almost vibrant forest green color, which in turn complimented the long blonde waves of hair framing his structured cheek bones. Ladybug traced her gaze down the slope of his adorably pointed nose, stopping when she got to a very pink mouth. They were so close together now that she could clearly see every crinkle and curve of his lips, stirring up just the tiniest bit of desire in the pit of her stomach.

“Adrien.”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?” Ladybug felt a blush creep up her neck at her own forwardness. Adrien, who was clearly caught off guard (his cheeks looked pinker then they were a moment ago), only smiled a little and nodded. Marinette leaned forward with repressed eagerness and he met her in the middle with equal vigor, letting out a suspired breath as their lips melded together in a familiar pattern. Her nose began to prickle with the tantalizing scent of mint body wash and cologne, and she could swear she tasted bubblegum on his tongue when he dragged it across her bottom lip. As more and more seconds flew by, their kiss grew more heated and it became very obvious the temperature in the car was rising also. Just as Ladybug was coming to realization that the car was too cramped and small for something intimate like a makeout session, Adrien broke their liplock.

“This is a weird urge, but I really want to get out and play in the rain now.” The model stated, totally impromptu. Ladybug gave him an incredulous look.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Marinette pursed her very kissed lips, considering his proposition.

“I mean, we don’t have to stop just because we’re in the rain…” Adrien waggled his eyebrows suggestively, inching his hand toward the car door handle. “Plus, there’s more _space_ outside rather than in here.” Now that was an idea. Ladybug weighted the pros and cons of snogging in the rain, and after brief cogitating, grinned deviously.

“So?” Adrien pushed for a reply.

“So, why are we still in the car?” The bluenette mimicked, laughing as she unlocked the car doors.

Maybe thunderstorms weren’t so bad after all.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish I could've written a more gratuitous makeout session in the ficlet but I didn't want to go WAY over the word limit for drabbles so ye...'-.-


	22. Her Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir really needed to stop falling for people who couldn't love him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Whats this? I finally churned out an update? And its Marichat??? What??? [yeah so they're aged up in this for time gaps sake and lets just say they're in their last year of school])
> 
> Prompt: "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."  
> Pairing: Marichat  
> Word Count: 995

A hard look of concentration was etched on Marinette’s facial features as she danced her fingertips across the monitor keyboard, never once bothering to glance down to see if she was hitting the right letters. Chat Noir, who was stretched out on her pink chaise lounge, could only watch in rapt fascination and strange fondness as the essay she was working on exploded on the word document in rapid fire sentences. He was sure she could feel his stare burning holes in the back of her head, but that still didn’t stop him from openly gaping in awe as his friend completed two paragraphs in the span of three minutes. It was just so intriguing and tediously familiar to see Marinette labor away at something, even if it was something as unremarkable as a writing composition for school.

Every once in a while, Chat had made a point to drop in on Marinette to see how she was doing (and get some friendly company after a particularly hard day of Agreste Life™). Half the time, he just asked if he could study for whatever homework assignment they had gotten with her, but sometimes he would simply request to watch his usually bashful classmate finish whatever task she had going on at that moment. Today, Adrien had favored bringing his AP Physics textbook just to casually brush up on Coulombs Law while he busied himself with (not so subtly) admiring Marinette’s work ethic and vigor. Chat, for the life of him, wished he could admit he couldn’t put a finger as to why he loved watching her work so much; he so badly wanted to speculate maybe it was the fact that Marinette Dupain-Cheng unabashedly endured through minor inconveniences and hardships to get something done, because that was the type of strong-willed person she was.

Except that wasn’t the case.

Truth be told, Marinette very much reminded him of a certain speckled heroine that haunted his thoughts day in and day out. Perhaps it was in the bounce of her pigtails while she followed the rhythm of her seamless word flow, or could be the way her dark sweep of hair caught on the luminescent glare of the computer screen. Perchance, it could be the intensity of cyan fire behind that unruly blue gaze as she focused all she had on the responsibility in front of her. Conceivably, it could be the brown splatter of freckles on her fair cheekbones which alluded down to a very embellishing, firm set of jawline that strained each time she got stuck on a sentence. By all means, it could be the undaunted curve of her lips that revealed a familiar, indomitable smirk whenever a page ended and another began in unceasing sequence. Even so, the mere arch of every postural stance Marinette shifted into while she struggled for comfort on the godforsaken plastic chair resembled that of something to what his partner did when she got too restless with something.  Every little detail of her personality had even begun to parallel with Ladybug, especially when the lass was in brainstorm mode.

But, that still didn’t answer why it was so fulfilling to watch someone, whose similarities rivaled Ladybug, work just as hard as she did. If he was so devoted to Ladybug, then why did he feel just as inclined to Marinette? Somewhere, in-between the countless hours of time spent strengthening their bond and friendship; just somewhere, did Chat Noir somehow fall for a girl who echoed a shadow of the statue women he constantly chased after for years?

“Chat, why have you been so serious today?” Marinette suddenly stopped typing, half swiveling in her chair to face him head on as she asked him directly. Chat felt his heart leap to his throat as he wracked his brain for a witty response, unable to breathe functionally in the bask of her pale lapis stare.

“I didn’t want to disturb you today. Besides, I’ve been reading my textbook this entire time, so-…yeah.” Adrien fumbled to stitch together a feasible reply, desperately hoping she had been too engrossed in her essay to notice he had been watching her for the past twenty minutes or so.

“That is a load of bull and we both know it.”

“What do you mean-”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” Marinette plaited her fingers and uncrossed her legs, “Someone else is on your mind, otherwise you would be pestering me to death with your puns and knight-in-shining-armor act. Who is it?” Even now, the female favored Ladybug in her poise.

“Princess, what exactly is ‘the way’ I look at you?” Chat forced a playful smirk, purposely ignoring the rest of her question. What could be so different about his stare when looked at her? Marinette pursed her pink lips in a displeased manner, apparently unhappy with the way Chat tiptoed around the edge of the topic. It was so unusual for them both to be terse with each other, he almost sighed in relief when she took the bait and pulled on the hook.

“Like…like I’m someone else. Whoever that expression is for, you should really stop using it to stare at me, because trust me, I’m not them.” Marinette deliberated carefully on the words, but the implication was loud and clear enough for Chat to understand. _‘I’m not Ladybug, but you know that yet you always look at me that way and I think whatever you think this can be shouldn’t happen.’_

For some reason, Marinette’s subtle rejection hurt a little bit more than Ladybug’s ever did.

“Now, answer my previous question: Who is it?” Marinette formed the question in such a way that it sounded as if they practiced this scene beforehand, and it was expected of him to give her the proper scripted response.

So, instead of spinning a joke and conjuring up his trademark grin, Chat Noir merely offered, “It’s nobody now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this okay? I'm sometimes terrible at writing light angst like this...(especially if its Marichat because I love to do heavy angst for that pairing)


	23. Afternoon Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug does the Sailor Moon thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This drabble was purely indulgent, hands down. I just wanted to cling to the headcannon that Chat Noir/Adrien is a total closet weeb and Ladybug has to suffer because of him.)
> 
> Prompt: "Just once."  
> Pairing: Ladynoir  
> Word Count: 511

“Say it, pleeease?” Chat Noir whined insistently, wringing his hands together in an earnest motion.  

“No.” Ladybug stated flatly, crinkling her nose in distaste. “That is the fifth time you’ve asked me today, so stop already.”

“I’ll stop when you say yes-”

“Which won’t happen.”

“-so in that case, I won’t stop. Please say it?”

Ladybug groaned in annoyance, tugging on both of her pigtails in exaggerated frustration. They were _supposed_ to be guarding Chloé Bourgeois (for the eleventh time that year it seemed) and strategizing their next move against Hawk Moth and the akuma. Instead, Chat was hell bent on using their limited time to convince Marinette to spout a famous line from _Sailor Moon_ and pose on the railing of Chloe’s balcony like some shoujo manga hero. Most days, she was able to effectively brush aside his antics and return their attention back the problem at hand, but today was definitely not one of them.

“Maybe later, Chat. _Just not now_.” Ladybug leaned on the sliding glass door, expression resolute and arms crossed in finality. “Besides, we need to focus on protecting Chloe and defeating the akuma.”

“Pshh, that’s your best excuse M’Lady? We both know for a fact that later won’t happen, not after we use our miraculous powers.” Chat scoffed and shook his head, as if she was the one being unreasonable. “C’mon, all I’m asking is you do this one _fun_ thing, for me. I swear I’ll never make you do it again.” He moved to press against the glass pane to the right of her, green eyes glittering in the afternoon sun. A warm breeze pleasantly fanned past them as Marinette reconsidered his request.

 _For him_. It was hard to say no when he phrased it like that, especially when she was no stranger to asking him for outrageous acts of humor. I mean, they goofed off all the time on patrols when given the chance, so why would this be any different? Plus, they were more than capable of winging an akuma battle as long as they didn’t get separated and tag-teamed their abilities. No harm, no foul right?

Chat Noir bumped her shoulder with his, smiling expectantly. “Well?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes and sighed, a small smile working its way to the corner of her lips. “Just once.”

Her partner sprung from the glass in a triumphant whoop, fists thrown up in mock victory. Chat danced circles around the terrace as the heroine quickly made her way to the cement railing, trusting in her expert reflexes and balance to keep from falling to the busy streets below. Once Marinette was safely centered on the banister, she spread her feet apart and raised her arms (Chat had to help position her hands and arms). After turning her torso to the right, she scowled in heroic determination and shouted,

“For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon I will punish you!”

For the rest of the day, Chat Noir couldn’t look Ladybug squarely in the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all hate me yet


	24. Sugar Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette bakes cookies for Adrien, per his request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Okay, so not completely happy with this drabble but I needed to write something before school started so yeah here it is ;\\)
> 
> Prompt: "You're the only one I trust to do this."  
> Pairing: Adrienette  
> Word Count: 544

Marinette fidgeted nervously in her seat as she watched Adrien pick up the small pink carton of frosted sugar cookies from its spot on their desk table, a dopey look plastered across her features. The butterflies in her stomach only intensified when Adrien opened the box and flashed a brilliant smile in her direction, making direct eye contact as he spoke.

“Thank you, Marinette! These look awesome!” His voice echoed around their group of four in exuberance, and for a few moments the designer forgot how to form words. _Adrien Agreste liked her baking._

“Why don’t you eat one now, Adrien? I’m sure Marinette would _love_ to get feedback from you, since this is your first time tasting her cookies.” Alya suggested, laying a hand on her mute friends shoulder and squeezing deliberately. The pig-tailed lass winced and nodded, breaking gazes with Adrien to shoot a grateful look at the ginger. She just winked back knowingly and grinned.

“Yeah dude, you’ll love ‘em. She makes the best sugar cookies in, like, all of France.” Nino sent a quick thumbs up to Marinette, smirking as Adrien took out a colorfully decorated pastry and set aside the container. The trio waited with baited breath as the model took a tentative bite out of the treat, their anticipation spiking as he chewed thoughtfully and swallowed. Marinette scanned his face anxiously for any indication of disgust, heartbeat hammering in her chest.

Adrien broke into a simpering smile.

“This is the best cookie I have ever tasted,” He took another bite from the sweet, sighing as he continued. “I don’t get to eat stuff like this at home, so thank you for agreeing to do this for me…” A light blush dusted Adrien’s cheeks, recalling how he stopped Marinette on the front steps of the College the day before and shyly asked if she could maybe bake him something. Of course, his friend had happily complied and promised to bring him a warm batch of cookies that would knock his socks off (albeit Marinette had stuttered while talking to him).

“It’s nothing, I’m always happy to bake for you-er I mean baking for handsome friends is my specialty-ack! Baking cookies for someone I like is great!” Marinette cringed at her own reply, wishing she could just speak like a normal person for five seconds in the presence of her crush. Just as she was considering to transform into Ladybug and swing herself into the sun, Adrien spoke again.

“I’m just glad you did this at all…I mean, sure I could’ve asked my personal chef or even Nino to do this but…” He paused, rubbing the back of his neck in a compulsory manner.

“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

No sooner had the words left his lips, Marinette froze in shock. Despite the suggestive elbow nudges Alya was giving her and the onslaught of indignant protests Nino was drilling to Adrien at the subtle insult, she couldn’t have been surer of the delight welling within her. Although the process was on a small scale, she had made progress with her crush, which really was all that mattered.

As long as she kept this up, Marinette had a chance at winning over the heart of Adrien Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was trash and the like but I'm kind of stressed rn so I'm trying my best


	25. Waltzing Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is notoriously well-known that ladybugs can't dance and kitty cats overthink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hey guys ;-; I'm alive! School has been absolutely hectic and I've had little time to do anything *cough* i may have procrastinated *cough*. So, without further a-do, have a little something-something for your patience uvu) 
> 
> Prompt: "I can't believe you talked me into this."  
> Pairing: Ladynoir  
> Word Count: 784

Chat Noir hummed experimentally as he settled a firm paw on the lower back of Ladybug, goosebumps peppering his skin at their now close proximity. A hesitant, speckled hand felt clumsily on his shoulder armor while Ladybug attempted to thread their fingers together in an elegant fashion, and Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle at the female’s expression. His Lady’s pink lips were jutted out in pouty concentration whereas her eyebrows were sloped into a tepid scowl, screwing her face into a half-baked look of recalcitrance. It was, admittedly, endearing to watch Paris’s prized hero struggle with something as simple as learning how to waltz.

“My Lady, I find it _paws_ itively outrageous that you can save Paris from imminent doom but can’t seem to understand the most basic concept of poise.” Chat teased, gently removing his hand from her tangled grip. “First of all, we don’t slouch; second of all, we don’t clasp our fingers together, but rather we hold the others palm…”

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Ladybug grouched, looking up at him with slanted eyes. “Is that better?” She stood rim-rod straight, tipping her chin up ever so slightly as she spoke. The warmth of her palm soon encased his in a softened grasp, fingers resting casually on the knuckle.

“I have my way with words,” Chat waggled his eyebrows suggestively before returning attention back to her posture.“Yes, very much so. Now, angle your feet to the right a bit... _purr_ fect. See? This isn’t so bad.”

“It will be when I step on your foot a hundred times.” The heroine admonished, reminding them both of how bad of a dancer she was. Something akin to fear stirred in her blue-bell orbs when Adrien readied his stance with confidence, guiding their palms to the far right.

“We’ll take the waltz slowly, so there will be no foot crushing of any kind. You’ll do great, especially since I’m in the lead.” Chat winked with finality, taking a small first step backwards.

Ladybug, who was still on the ropes about her skills, tentatively followed his example. With each step they took, Chat increased the pace of their movements by a small amount. He could tell it agitated her, but she also didn’t complain. If anything, this method of speed was aiding his partner in learning the waltz steps a lot quicker than anticipated, which spurred him on to lengthen the distance of his stride. After five or so circles around the rooftop, a smile had begun to take root on the bluenette’s face; it was evident she was enjoying herself, despite the fact that Chat was an exceedingly better dancer.

But he could’ve cared less about expertise at that moment.

Here they were, on some nonspecific building in the middle of Paris, waltzing in rhythm to the nighttime city sounds below their feet.  The notion was so inexplicably impromptu, yet so entrancing with Ladybug so securely in his arms. It didn’t matter if she danced with the zest of an awkward twelve year old, Chat would gladly snatch up every chance he got to know the love of his life a little better. He adored how carefree she looked when she laughed, and how apologetic her expression was when she stepped on his toe. He adored the change in her demeanor when Adrien dared to pull them closer together, and how she allowed him to do so with a playful prance in her tread. This was the side of Ladybug he wished she showed more often, because this side of her shone true to who she really was behind the mask.

And god, what he would do to get to know who she was behind the mask.

With a final, extravagant twirl, Chat dipped Ladybug back with practiced perfection. His performance and aptitude must have thoroughly impressed her, because when they met gazes she seemed shocked.

“Kitty, where did you learn to dance like that?” Ladybug inquired, making no attempt to back out of his embrace. A blush had blossomed on her cheeks in tandem with the dilation of her pupils.

“I’ve taken etiquette lessons ever since I can remember, and formal dancing is part of it,” Chat shrugged, reluctantly letting go of the amazed female. “Why?”

“You’re an amazing dancer! And to think I prided myself on my designing skills…” She trailed off, continuing to stare at him in rapt fascination. Adrien ears perked at the last part of her statement, his mind quickly stowing the bit of information away for later cogitation.

Ladybug is a designer.

What kind, Chat Noir didn’t know; but now he knows she does dabble in the profession.

And all it took was a waltz to learn this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaHA sorry if the prompt did not pertain in any way to the direction and theme of the drabble   
> hopefully you guys enjoyed this <3


	26. Sweaty Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix really hates when Kim tries to hug her after a workout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fam! I finally decided to update this fic again??? And its a Heartrate drabble this time??? Lol, I love these two so much.
> 
> Drabble: "I got you a present."  
> Pairing: Heartrate (Alix x Kim)

Alix tapped her foot against the faux grass impatiently as she watched Kim swerve between bright orange obstacle cones, wishing she had went home instead of agreeing to time Kim’s speed and agility. They had been at the Collège Françoise Dupont Stadium for almost an hour and a half, one hour longer then she had consented to, which thoroughly pissed her off. Sitting on an uncomfortable metal bench while simultaneously baking in the hot September sun was definitely not a favorable way to start their afterschool date, especially if involved something as trivial as sports.

“Kim, hurry your ass up, we’ve been here too long!” Alix grabbed a grungy towel from the duffle bag besides her and waved it furiously at the jock, indicating that practice time was over. Without bothering to see if he had stopped, the fuchsia haired teen stood and began to gather all their bags and equipment. She was in the process of folding gym shorts when a familiar shadow fell across the concrete in front of the drink cooler.

“Hey, squirt, what’s the rush?” Kim’s voice settled on her ears, smug and slightly agitated.

“What damn rush? We’ve been here for more than half an hour.” She muttered back, standing upright and turning.

Kim was shaded against the sun, casting hollowed silhouettes over the contours of his angular face. Most of his body was glistening with sweat, and the jersey and shorts he wore were in worse condition. Even the blond shock of hair on his crown was limp with perspiration.

“Have we? I didn’t notice…” Kim replied teasingly, taking a step forward. A devilish glint entered his grey orbs, while his fingers curled into his palm out of habit in what Alix surmised to be a bad sign.

Alix slanted her eyes, angling the tumultuous gym equipment so it rested across the front of her body.

“Well, now that you know, go wash off and make yourself decent. I can smell you from here, nerd.” She eyed him warily, knowing what he wanted to do. “And don’t _even_ think about doing what we both know you want to do.”

He stepped closer, grin widening.

“Doing what?” He asked innocently, hiding his hands behind his back. 

She caught that action immediately and scowled.

“That! That right there!” She pointed unsteadily to his hidden wrists while balancing the duffel bag precariously on her collarbone. “You want to hug me while you’re all gross and fucking sweaty from practice.”

Kim stepped even closer.

“Maybe,” He drawled, his stormy eyes crinkling humorously. “It’s cuz’ I like you that much.”

“Bull. Come any closer, and I’ll deck you.”

“What if I said I got you a present?”

“Well, it better be me watching your ass haul to the showers.”

He was too close now, and Alix slid all the equipment straps down her arms.

“I can do you one better.” Kim winked, and darted forward.

The female wrenched the bags from her forearms and ducked out of her boyfriend’s reach. She heard him fall into the bench, tossing the metal water buckets to the asphalt. In all the clattering and confusion, she sprinted into the stadium field, nearly slipping because of her wheely shoes.

“Damn wheels! I’m going to fall!” She shouted to herself, panting from the sudden exercise.

Kim was already in pursuit of the teen when she regained her speed, his laughter growing louder as he neared. Alix cursed and laughed at the same time, endorphins pumping through her veins. Wind roared in her ears as they both slowed down.

They were both at an even jog when the end of the field came into view.

“I’m catching up, sugarplum!” Kim yelled jovially, the rubber of his shoes nipping at her heels. With the obvious height difference, it was difficult for the freckled girl to escape his long strides, especially since her skill lain with rollerblading.

“Shit-!” Alix’s wheelly caught on the fake grass, jerking her to ground with more force than she gave the greenery credit for. Thankfully, her reflexes were faster than the fall, and her arms extended just as the bite of gravel brushed the teen’s cheek.

“Ow…” She groaned breathlessly, elbows aching from the impact. The wheel was still caught in the plastic grass, so she was stuck until someone untied her shoe. “This is why I don’t do track, goddammit.”

Kim quickly rushed to her side, and kneeled down.

“Holy shit, you okay Alix?” He asked unsurely, extending a hand. Worry was clearly displayed on his features as he stared at the now fuming female.

“I’m peachy!” Alix griped, grabbing his hand and hoisting herself from the ground on one foot. “Just peachy!”

Her magenta hair was sticking up in all directions, while pieces of gravel were embedded in her small palms. Azure eyes glared hotly at the patch of ground that caused her to bite her tongue. Kim was still crouched down, working away at the impossible knot Alix had tied into her shoelaces.

Once he had untied the mess of thread, the male yanked the shoe from her foot and held it up triumphantly.

“Ha! Got it!” Kim stood up proudly, offering the offending object to the lass before tucking it under his arm.

Glancing at her hands, he then gently took both of her wrists and examined them.

“Oooh, that’s gotta sting. I think there’s a firstaid kit in my locker.” He brushed the gravel off her skin, and Alix winced.

“Good, you can take a fucking shower while I clean my hands. You stink even worse now.” Alix mumbled, blushing lightly at the implication of a nude Kim in the same area as her.

Kim suddenly pulled her to him, slinging an arm around her shoulder. Sweat soaked into her clothes almost immediately and Alix blanched.

“You love my sweat, babe, don’t lie!” He joked, walking them both back to the field house. “Besides, you’re covered in dirt and sweat, too.”

“Then I’ll take a shower, dammit, I’ll even take a shower with you if you just get rid of that stench!” Alix mumbled without thinking, and Kim stumbled for a second.

“You’re joking, right?” He asked, blushing furiously. “Because if you’re not, I’m down.”

“I meant after you, dumbass!”

 

Alix refused to let him touch her the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me too long to finish like damn...hope you liked it <3
> 
> btw yall should totally check out my other fics like you know ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Notice how this is a DRABBLE challenge, so each chapter won't be that long ;-; unless I decide to make it a two-parter ;)  
> Hope you folks enjoyed! Any suggestions for the next pairing?


End file.
